Dogs, Bites, Music, and Memories
by mellamaet
Summary: Ian contemplates his relationship with Amy through out the hunt and their possible future together


Hey y'all :D How have you been? I know its been a while since I wrote a fanfic. SORRY. I've been very busy. Anyway. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback that you guys have been giving my old stories :)

and to the person who was asking how I suddenly got better during the latter part of "Will We Ever End Up Together?"...No I didn't get a beta reader :) I just have a really good English professor and I started listening to him :)

CAUTION:

1. This story is a bit OOC. Its been a while since I read 39 clues so I'm not very confident that I kept the charries IC. Especially Ian. SO FORGIVE ME!

2. The story was written over a week of nothing to do. So there might be inconsistencies. And it gets suckish towards the end because I was running out of ideas

YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED.

**I hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues, scholastic probably does though...and I do not own the song Amy by All Star Weekend and I don't own the band either :)) Disney does though :)**

* * *

Ian Kabra was bored. He didn't know that agreeing to go to a Lucian meeting would have been this boring. He watched as deadliest people in the world quarreled about whether to build an underwater base, or what to do with high security prisoners. It was extremely boring. He glanced at the small window next to him and watched as the jet flew over mountains and valleys of green grass. The thought of simply jumping of the plane crossed his mind just to escape the meeting, then he changed is mind when the plane started flying over water. No way in hell he was getting his suit wet. So, he decided to do the next best thing, he brought out his iPod, and stood up.

"Excuse me gentlemen. I need to retire to the private rooms for a moment. I'm not feeling very well." Ian said, hoping that they would fall for it.

The people around the table nodded and waved him away, all saying something about needing his rest and airsickness.

Ian nodded at them, then turned to the cabin door which lead to a small cabin with a queen sized bed and pillows. He removed his shoes, his coat and his socks before plopping down on the perfectly made bed. Then he popped his earphones into his ears, turned his iPod on and closed his eyes. Just letting his imagination run wild with accordance to the song

Set on this girl and I just can't show it.

I'm taking my time 'cause I don't wanna blow it

But I can't get her out of my mind.

From beneath his eyelids, Ian imagined a guy, which looked a lot like him when he was fifteen standing at the middle of the street, looking for a girl with copper red hair among the crowd. He saw himself as the guy, and he knew that he had been in the same situation before more than once. He knew that he had been looking for the girl for a while now…

She looks one way and I look another.  
All my friends say "Please, don't bother."  
But I can't see the truth when I'm blind.

To Ian Kabra, its more than a daydream now, it had turned into a flashback. He could already hear Natalie's voice urging him to stop chasing after her, to know where he was not wanted.

I know it's real

But he didn't heed his sister's advice. He knew she would come to understand the truth about his feelings soon.

The older that I get,  
the less that I regret,

As time passed, He had learned to control his feelings for the said girl. They saw one another often. In different places, different times, but it almost always end the same way….with Natalie pointing her gun at them, and them sneaking away to who-knows-where.

And baby, it's 'cause of you.  
Since the day we met,  
you know I won't forget,  
that baby, my Amy's true.

She must hate him by now. Always being forced to stand aside and let the bad guys get away. He knew that there was once a time in his life that he thought he was doing the right thing, where he believed that it was good to only think of what would be good for you…

Oh Amy, A-A-Amy  
You've changed my life.  
Oh Amy, A-A-Amy  
you make everything  
Alright  
A-A-Amy

Then he noticed how Amy would always see the welfare of other before herself. He saw how he was so wrong, I decided that I would change myself, and when Natalie finally found out the reason for my personality change, she was less than pleased.

Ian smiled ruefully at the memory of Natalie's fury when she found out that he had gone soft for none other than Amy Cahill. He still had the scars on his arms where Natalie had scratched him. He was by no means a masochistic fool, but it was just so amusing to watch Natalie so angry, especially over something that makes him so happy.

She smiles like a new sunrise.  
Her funny laugh was so surprising,

Ian recalled her bright smile, and the way she laughed and twirled around the grass in Korea. How she was so easily delighted with the small library that Alistair Oh owned.

But I can't get her off of my mind.  
She lights up a room like a full moon shinin'.  
I try to look cool,  
but she's not buying it

He remembered when that blasted dog of Alastair's bit his bum. It wasn't very pleasant…and it was all Amy's fault.

If he wasn't so intent on impressing her, he wouldn't be in that situation. Stupid dog.

'Cause girls like these are so hard to find.  
I know it's real

But then, he remembered that she had declined his invite to go out into the maze. Which was very unusual. Most girls would have jumped at the chance to be in a maze, alone, with Ian Kabra…but not Amy…

Maybe that's what makes her so special…

The older that I get,  
the less that I regret,  
and baby, it's 'cause of you.

Since the day we met,

you know I won't forget,

That baby, my Amy's true.

Ian remembered the first few years of his new life…How his branch loathed him. He had almost lost his position as branch leader…but thankfully, they got used to it. Those who didn't, well…they disappeared. Good riddance to them.

Now I've made up my mind,  
and I'll move mountains to be with you.  
I'm done taking my time,  
and in the end,  
I always knew  
Always knew

"Five minutes to landing Mr. Kabra." The captain of the plane announced from the cockpit through the P.A System.

Ian shook his head clear of the daydreams that were running through his head and climbed out of bed as he removed his earphones off his ears. Then he took his time straightening out his dress shirt before shrugging on the still crisp blazer that he had strewn over a chair a few minutes ago. Then he pushed his feet into the pair of black, leather shoes that were sitting by the cabin door. Fixed his hair and walked out.

He looked around the main cabin and noticed that the other agents had already gone down from the plane. He straightened his jacket and glanced at the stewardess who was waiting by the doors, gesturing for him to leave. He walked over to her and she said with a pleasant smile "The captain has informed me that Ms. Amy Cahill is waiting for you at the private lounge."

Ian nodded his head cordially as he stepped down from the Boeing 707. His hand flew to his temple for a moment as his body adjusted to the pressure. Then he continued his trek down the plane stairs where a golf cart with his luggage was waiting for him.

He stepped onto the cart, and held to the sides to keep him from falling.

Oh Amy, A-A-Amy  
You make everything alright.  
Oh Amy, A-A-Amy  
You've changed my life.  
Amy, A-A-Amy  
You make everything  
Alright

From the distance he could see a blob of red behind glass. As he went closer, his heart soared to see Amy standing behind the huge, glass window of the V.I.P lounge with a smile on her face.

When they had finally reached the doors of the airport, Ian jumped out of the cart, grabbed his brief case and headed for the lounge as fast as his feet would take him. He would let the airport staff deal with his many, many luggage. Right now, he needed to see Amy.

"Ian!" Amy said happily as she tossed the purse that she was holding on to a nearby couch and met him halfway the minute he entered the room "How was your meeting?"

Ian smiled when he drew Amy into his arms. He had missed her terribly.

"The meeting?" Ian repeated when he had finally released Amy from the tight embrace "Well, it went alright. We weren't able to decided on a lot of things though…" Then he grinned cheekily at Amy and asked "Why oh feared leader of the Madrigals? Are you planning on using it against us?"

Amy punched his shoulder lightly "Prick. No. I was just curious." Then she looked at Ian questioningly and said "You seem really relaxed for a branch leader whose branch is way behind schedule"

Ian smiled at her and said "I can't be worried when you're around. You make everything alright."

Amy smiled warmly at him as she kissed him softly on the lips "Thanks"


End file.
